


Filthy Sackler Ficlets Vol. 1

by jynzandtonic



Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, Girls (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Gendered Pet Names in some chapters, Idiots in Love, Jaw-Grabbing, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mouth-spitting, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, innocence kink, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynzandtonic/pseuds/jynzandtonic
Summary: A collection of the dirty, dirty prompts I've filled for Adam Sackler on tumblr.1. Face-fucking and spitting in your mouth2. Adam making you cum while out at dinner w/ his parents3. Temperature play4. A needy, sloppy blowjob5. Sackler finger-fucking you on a rollercoaster6.Teasing Sackler with a new lipstick7. "What are the odds?" game with a wearable vibe8. Sweet, soft sex with Sackler in front of your ex9. Riding Sackler’s face to shut him up10. Adam eating your pussy on a hike11. Fucking you so hard you forget your ex12. Jerking each other off at a movie theater13. Soft, sleepy morning sex14. Possessive Sackler15. Catching Sackler jerkin’ it16. Shit-talking switch!Sackler + bondage17. Gremlin!Sackler fingering you18. Shy reader turns passionate19. Your first time having sex... and it's with Adam20. Pulling 'The Lip Bite (TM)'21. Sackler finding innocent!reader's vibe22. Sackler taking care of drunky-monkey!reader23. Your very first blowjob24. He found your dildo25. Helping student!reader unwind26. Fucking between shows27. IBTC fan club
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 69





	1. Face-fucking and spitting in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic](jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡  
> ················································

**_(cw: facefucking, deepthroating, mouth-spitting, dirty talk)_ **

______________________________

You look so fuckin’ pretty when you’re on your knees.

Sucking and slurping and humming, you look up at him with hooded eyes and your lips stretched tight around his cock.

“That’s it, thaaat’s it,” he groans, hand tight in your hair. 

You gag yourself on his length, feeling the squish of his head hit the back of your throat, but you continue to push, push, push till you can take him all.

“Ffffffuck, now _that’s_ it, doll.” He holds your head flush to his hips, feeling your hot mouth around every single inch of him, the little muscle-movements when you try to swallow but can’t.

Easing up on his grip, he starts to rock into you, pumping his stiff cock in and out of your throat, not giving you the chance to close up on him between strokes. You try to draw breaths through your nose as tears stream down your cheeks—reeling from the way he’s fucking your face.

“Look at you,” he says through clenched teeth. “You look like you were made to suck my cock.”

He pulls you off his length, loving every one of your gasps and coughs and sputters as your lungs finally fill with fresh air. 

“You ready to get fucked, doll?” he asks, giving his shaft a few lazy strokes near your face.

“Please,” you croak, panting up at him, pussy dripping between your thighs.

He spreads a large hand over your jaw, squeezing your cheeks into a harsh pucker. 

“Open,” he orders.

He hollows his cheeks and spits, letting a long, spindly strand drip down to your open mouth—connecting you momentarily.

“Now swallow.”

You do, eyes wide and fixed on his.

“And what do you say?” he hisses.

“ _Thank you._ ” 


	2. Adam making you cum while out at dinner w/ his parents

_**(cw: semi-public sex, light exhibitionism, facefucking, dirty talk, cum-eating, faceshots)** _

_**________________________________________** _

Sackler’s parents are in town, and he wants you to meet them— _shit, he wants you to meet the parents_ —so you put on a cute little dress that skims your thighs before you meet them for dinner in Greenpoint. You have to keep swatting Adam’s hands away from your ass on the walk there, but he’s fucking _frothing_ , the sight of your thighs alone enough to set him the fuck off.

And you’re _soooo_ sweet and charming at the restaurant; his parents can’t get enough of you, asking about your hobbies, your work, your life with Adam. The conversation is bright and easy-flowing… then Adam’s fingers start creeping up under the hem of your dress, pulling your underwear to the side. You stomp on his foot under the table; he pinches your clit _hard_ in response.

You won’t fucking yelp. You _won’t_. You clench your jaw and force a smile, nodding and laughing gratuitously at what his mom just said. His dad asks about your apartment—the, the… the fucking AC or something—as Adam starts to roll your clit between his thumb and forefinger. You won’t fucking moan. _You won’t._

You can feel the back of your neck dampening with sweat, your whole body _straining_ to maintain control. While Adam’s parents chat, he buries his nose in your hair, lips grazing your ear, and his whisper is barely audible _“Are you ready to cum in front of my mommy and daddy, you little slut?”_

That’s when you fucking lose it. You grind your teeth, sure you’ll break them with the force of it, but you stay quiet as your cunt starts to pulse and gush, sending shakes through your whole body. You let your eyelids flutter shut for just a moment—only to hide your eyes rolling back in your head.

His mom sees you shiver. “Oh, sweetie, are you cold? Do you want my sweater?” she asks.

“No, no, no, it’s alright, thank you,” you reply, hyperaware of how hard your nipples are under your dress. “I just drank my ice-water too fast.” Adam laughs, and you stomp on his foot again.

His parents ask if you’d like to order some dessert, and Adam politely declines. “Thanks, but we’ve got dessert at home,” he says, smiling at you lovingly. You look at him, confused. 

“Open your mouth,” he orders, the two of you back in your apartment, your dress torn down around your tits. Kneeling in front of him on the kitchen floor, you obey; he unzips his jeans, pulls out his swollen cock, and leans over you. Holding your face in one large hand, he spits right onto your tongue, then plunges his full length into your mouth. 

You gag and choke and moan on his cock, hollowing your cheeks to suck while he fucks your face—and when his thrusts become sporadic, he pulls out, fisting himself rapidly. _“Show me your tongue.”_ You do.

He cums thick and hot on your tongue, your cheeks, your chin… just as his phone rings. He answers and smiles, listening to the voice on the other end. “Yeah, I’ll pass it on,” he says after a moment, eyes locked on yours, using his wide thumb to wipe up the cum on your face and feed it to you. He hangs up and tosses the phone aside. “My parents called. They wanted me to tell you they loved you,” Adam grins as you suck his thumb clean. He leans over and kisses you on the lips, still speckled with his spend. “I love you, too.”


	3. Temperature play

_**(cw: temperature play)** _

________________________________________

“Personal space” makes about as much sense to Sackler as the phrase “no more dog treats” makes to an overweight golden retriever. He was shocked to learn that “I licked it, so it’s mine” isn’t actually a documented right in the US Constitution.

He invites himself into your baths, takes bites out of your burritos, sticks his hands in your pockets—shit, sometimes you even catch him wearing your _socks_. And don’t even fucking try to eat hard candy in front of him; he’ll swipe that shit out of your mouth as soon as he sees you sucking… buuut you’ve gotta admit, he’s pretty dextrous with his tongue.

You’ve got some _better_ ideas for how he might put that tongue to use, though—and the next time you spend a lazy afternoon fucking, you bring a bowl of ice cubes into the bedroom. As soon as you pop one in your mouth, he knows _exactly_ what type of game you want to play. He kisses you deep and swirls his tongue against yours, fishing the ice cube into his mouth once you’re gasping for him.

He kisses along your jaw, down your neck and chest, his mouth cool and wet on your warm skin. When he finds your nipples, he takes the ice cube between his lips to drag it in small circles over the sensitive skin. Only when you’re pebbled up so, so tight does he shift up to slide the ice cube back into your mouth, warming his tongue against yours before he lavishes your nipples with it. You suck on the little frozen gem while he sucks on you, all the textures and motions of his hot mouth amplified by the temperature difference.

When you reach for another ice cube from the bowl, Adam thinks he’ll take that one from you, too—he’d love to see how stiff he can get your clit with it before he eats your pussy. 


	4. A needy, sloppy blowjob

_**(cw: oral sex m-receiving)** _

________________________________________

He calls it ‘burrowing,’ when you get like this. Tucked up underneath **Adam** ’s arm, your face smushed into his chest, you still feel like you can’t get close enough to him. You’re all whiny grunts and wiggles, trying to work yourself completely flush to his body—so needy, _so_ snuggly.

He chuckles, gaze fixed on his book as he leans against the headboard.

Fuck, you just need… more.

Your hand trails down his abs to find his waistband, fidgeting with a belt loop as you huff out a sigh. Lower still, you find the bulge in his jeans, slowly rubbing back and forth till you feel him start to thicken under your palm.

“Well hey, you,” he smiles down. “Whatcha doin?”

You’ve got your best puppy dog eyes on as you stare up at him from the crook of his shoulder. “Pleeeeaaaase?”

The warmth his fingertips bring to your cheeks floods down to your hips. “Of course, babe.”

You don’t mean to lick your lips as you pull his stiffening cock from his jeans, but he just looks so mouthwatering—and oh, does that first pearl of precum that leaks from his tip taste divine. It makes you greedy for more of him, _all of him_ , and his head hits the back of your throat as you try to take him to the base. You’re not sure if the tears welling in your eyes are from gagging on his length or just the sheer relief of having him in your mouth after this shit day.

Your tongue works at the vein on his underside and you hum contentedly. Savoring the feel of him, you rise to his tip, swirling and sucking, then sinking back down again—slowly, slowly, slowly. Adam strokes through your hair and sighs. “Oh, that’s a good girl. Yeah, sweetie, that feels sooo nice.”

You squeeze at this hips, drool at his praise; god, this is everything you needed. You slurp and bob on his cock and he smiles, smiles, smiles.

“You’re doing such a good job, but you’re just so _messy_ , aren’t you?”

“ _Mhmmmmm_ , _mhmmmmmm_ ” you moan around his shaft, beyond gone for him.

“ _Shhh-shh-shh_ , it’s okay,” he coos, but you only moan louder, your pace quickening. His head lolls back at your ministrations. “Oh, babe—I’m gonna cum. Are you ready for me?”

You hum and hum and suck and suck, and when he starts to tense and gasp, you gulp down everything he has to give you.

He looks at you like you’re the cutest thing he’s ever seen, wiping the slobber off your face with the back of your hand—and in truth, you really are. “Come here, messy girl,” he purrs, tugging your lower lip between his finger. “Your turn.”


	5. Sackler finger-fucking you on a rollercoaster

_**(cw: semi-public sex, light exhibitionism)** _

________________________________________

Sackler actually finger-fucked you on a rollercoaster. The son of a bitch actually finger-fucked you on a rollercoaster. Only Adam, right?

It was one of those two-person car designs with high sides where the restraints come down around your shoulders, so it wasn’t too hard for him to inch his hand over and unzip your jeans, working his fat fingers down to your tight little hole.

You weren’t sure if you were clenching so tight because it was one of those rides with a loop-de-loop or because Adam was working at your g-spot and whispering nasty shit in your ear—completely unbothered by the fact you both were fucking rocketing along a track that occasionally flipped the cars upside down—but you bore down on the digits he had stuffed in your cunt as you squeezed both hands around the shoulder restraints for dear life.

You fucking _yelled_ when you came. It didn’t sound like a rollercoaster scream. Adam laughed like an asylum-escapee. It didn’t sound like a rollercoaster laugh. You were glad the rattling of the machinery was so loud and that you’d never see the people on the cars behind and ahead of you, but…

Adam saw the _SMILE FOR THE CAMERA_ sign before the last drop of the ride, at which he pulled his slick fingers out of you and sucked them into his mouth.

“YOU DID _NOT_. **YOU DID NOT JUST FUCKING DO THAT, SACKLER,** ” you screamed, just after the bright flash of the first photo registered in your orgasm-hazy brain. He _cackles_.

He bought the photos. Of course he fucking did. The first, with Adam sucking his middle and ring fingers and you looking the strangest mix of woozy, sated, and scared—the second, with

Adam mid-laugh and a side-profile of you yelling at him.

The photos are framed in your living room. No context is provided for them, for anyone who asks, ever. Ever.


	6. Teasing Sackler with a new shade of lipstick

_**(cw: dirty talk / light verbal degradation)** _

________________________________________

_If you take one more fucking lick off that ice-cream cone, he thinks he’s going to drag you home by the hair._

When your friend had commented on how good the rich color looked on your lips, **Adam** had leaned in close and whispered “I bet it’d look even better on my dick,” to which you’d told him to _shut his little whore mouth_.

You were only going to be out for an hour or so; _surely_ he could keep it in his pants that long…

But then again, it’s Sackler. And you’ve never passed up an opportunity to torment him.

So when you and your friends strolled past that late-night ice-cream spot, you couldn’t resist getting a scoop to tongue and suck at _right the fuck in front of him_ —just watching his eye twitch and his nostrils flare while he all but abandoned attempts at contributing to the conversation.

You know he’s thinking about holding your head still with both hands, fucking into your mouth while you gag and gasp and get all snotty and teary-eyed, all the makeup you so carefully applied spoiled to shit.

You know how much he wants to tell you _what a pretty little slut you are with your lipstick smeared on your chin_ —his cum splattered across your cheeks, dripping down your throat, pooling on your tongue.

You know that he wants to ask you what you think of your new shade on him—dashes of the color peppering the base of his cock.

So for the time being?

You wink. And you lick that ice-cream cone like it’s the best you’ve ever had.


	7. "What are the odds?" game with a wearable vibe

**Author's note:** If you’re not familiar with the game I reference in this— _What Are The Odds?_ —it’s a little like _Truth or Dare_. One person dares the other to do something by asking “What are the odds?” and the other person gives a range of numbers to guess from by replying “One in [X],” and secretly choosing a number within that range. If the dare-giver correctly guesses the secret number, the person has to complete the dare—and of course, the person bigger the range of numbers, the harder it is to guess.

_**(cw: sex toys, semi-public sex)** _

_______________________________________________________

You hang the freshly-ironed dress shirt from a hook on the back of the door, admiring the crisp fabric and clean lines. You needed all the extra good juju you could get, and setting out a sharp-looking outfit felt like a solid place to start. 

Sackler grins like a goblin from where he lounges on the bed, and pulls the little remote-control vibe from the bedside drawer.

“What are the odds you wear this during your job interview tomorrow?” he asks.

“We’re _not_ playing this game.”

“We’re _always_ playing this game. What are the odds?”

“One in a _thousand_ ,” you deadpan. No _way_ is this little fucker gonna pull this off.

He hops off the bed, studying your face closely as he prowls toward you.

“Did you pick your number?” His voice is low and raspy, his face millimeters from yours.

You nod. _183\. He’ll overshoot by hundreds._

He fixes his gaze on you, eyes black and mischievous.

“One-hundred…” he starts, “eighty—” _fuckfuckfuck there’s no way,_ you think, “—three.”

There’s a brief moment of him staring at your blank face before the absence of gloating at his loss tips him off—and then… he starts to cackle. You clap your hands over your rapidly-heating face. You’re fucked.

…………..

You nervously smooth over your shirt before the questions begin, and begin they do. Just as the interviewer asks about your prior work experience, the low rumbling in your cunt becomes a buzz that makes your toes curl up in your shoes. Taking a deep breath, you will your voice to stay metered and even-toned. You rattle off your answer just like you’d practiced, but the whole time you’re just wondering _how the fuck this fucking thing doesn’t make any noise_ when it’s vibrating hard enough to make your quad twitch.

Thank fuck you’d prepared so much—even with the flood of wetness soaking your folds and the intractable clenching of your cunt around the firm bulb nudging your g-spot, you steel yourself against the heat pooling in your gut and deliver clear, concise answers through the interview, clenching your teeth and pinching the skin inside your wrist to resist the pull of your climax.

Then finally, _fucking finally_ , the vibe turns off.

Your pussy clamps down greedily on the toy, begrudging the loss of sensation even as you breathe a sigh of relief, relaxing in your chair. 

Sackler, several miles away in Manhattan for the day, smiles down at the app screen on his phone. He decides he’ll give you ten more seconds before tapping that ‘ _Pulse - High_ ’ button he’s been saving.


	8. Sweet, soft sex with Sackler in front of your ex

_**(cw: exhibitionism, revenge sex!!!)** _

________________________________________

You never changed the locks, never asked for the second set of keys back. Your ex was long gone, and you didn’t give a fuck. Good riddance.

“They’re coming over this afternoon to get the stuff they left,” you say to Sackler between soft kisses, nibbling each other’s lips and rubbing noses.

“Are they now?” he smiles, a bright bit of mischief shining in his eyes.

He takes his time undressing you, tossing each layer on the floor as he strips you bare. The velvet of the couch is smooth against your skin when he lays you back, his large hands holding you gently. 

“You deserve to cum like twenty times a day,” he rasps, nipping and sucking on your earlobe. “You deserve the world.”

He rolls his hips into yours slowly, pushing his cock deeper than deep inside you. You hum for him with every stroke, squeeze at his biceps, whisper your love in his ear. You barely hear the knock at the door and the metallic grating of the keys in the lock.

“Oh,” you say nonchalantly over Adam’s shoulder as your ex walks in. “Your shit’s over there,” you nod, jutting your chin out toward the corner.

Adam stays focused on you, kissing your neck and collarbones, cupping your cheek and squeezing your waist. 

Wide-eyed, your ex grabs the bundle. “Good seeing you, too.”

“Leave your keys on the table,” you smile as they head for the door. “Adam needs them.” 


	9. Riding Sackler’s face to shut him the fuck up

_**(cw: facesitting, femme reader)** _

________________________________________

He’s been running his mouth all night—whispering bullshit in your ear while you were out at dinner, telling you your pussy tastes like pop tarts, saying he wants to finger you under the table while you make small talk with your coworkers.

He’s been bad, and he knows it.

You shove him back on the sofa the minute the door shuts, pinning him down with a knee on his chest while you yank your dress up and over your head. 

“Is this what you wanted?” you ask, crawling on top of him, caging his head in with your thighs.

 _Ahuh, ahuh, ahuh,_ he nods.

“You just couldn’t wait to have a little taste?” 

“Never can.”

Hooking a finger in your panties, you pull them to the side as you sink your hot, wet cunt over that filthy mouth of his.

Sometimes it’s the only way to shut him the fuck up.


	10. Adam eating your pussy on a hike

_**(cw: outdoor sex, semi-public sex)** _

________________________________________

“Eyes on the trail, punk,” you toss over your shoulder.

“What, I can’t enjoy the beautiful natural views around me?”

You roll your eyes. You can’t take him fucking anywhere.

He thinks he’ll take you up against that tree.

He grabs your waist, steers you off the dirt path, crowds you up against a maple tree. His breath is hot and needy in your ear as he grinds his thickening cock against your ass, snarling filth in your ear.

“If you wanted me to give a shit about hiking, you shouldn’t have let me walk behind you while you’re wearing those fucking _shorts_. Do you even _know_ how good your ass looks?”

If it was too much for him, it’s getting to be too much for you—you feel yourself start to soak into the thin cotton material that’s proved so irresistible to him.

He sinks to his knees on the soft, leaf-covered ground, tugging your shorts down as he goes.

“C’mon…” he says, kissing and nipping your ass cheeks. “Just a little drink before we keep going.” 


	11. Fucking you so hard you forget you even met your ex

_**(cw: possessive dirty talk)** _

________________________________________

After all the times you’d not-so-secretly eaten his cereal while he was out of the apartment, after all the times he’d use _your_ bath towel and leave it sopping wet on the bathroom floor, after all the times you used his weightlifting set as your personal laundry-drying rack, after all the times he’d huff and moan and bitch and roll his eyes when your gang of friends came over, and after you called him a ‘slutbag’ that time you found a stranger’s dirty underwear shoved between the couch cushions… You cannot believe that Sackler, your fucking _roommate_ , is the person comforting you after this shitstorm of a breakup. 

And you suppose ‘comforting’ is a loose, but fitting, interpretation of things.

It’s certainly a _comfort_ to know those confusing, inexplicable, near-belligerent romantic feelings you’ve been harboring for Adam _aren’t_ unrequited.

It’s a comfort to be touched, to be held, to be reassured.

But the way he made you cum with his mouth, the way he sank his long, fat cock so deep in your tight little pussy you nearly _hiccupped_ —well, maybe ‘ _comforting_ ’ isn’t the right word for it.

He pounds into you, knocks the air out of you with every snap of his hips, grabs at your jiggling tits and quaking thighs. You’re both sweat-soaked and slobbering, his face shiny with your cum. 

He leans down to kiss you, tongues clashing and teeth clicking, and you can _taste yourself_ on him.

“You’re fuckin’ _mine_ now,” he pants. “ **I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget you ever even met that asshole.** ”


	12. Jerking each other off at a movie theater

_**(cw: semi-public sex, mutual masturbation)** _

________________________________________

“I thought you were supposed to fucking _like_ these things,” you hiss. “I thought you actually wanted to _watch_ these films.” 

Black and white images flicker across the silver screen: a young girl in a flowing dress offers up a dribbling cup of water to an elderly Spanish knight and his mule-mounted squire, then vanishes into the desert— _an apparition_. You think about reminding Sackler how much the tickets for this fucking film festival cost, that this was all _his_ idea.

“Oh, come on,” he murmurs, working his hand even further between your legs in the dark indie theater. “This is that _Don Quixote_ film, it’s like ten years old, I’ve already seen it.”

The broad pads of his fingers find _juuuust_ about where your clit should be beneath the fabric of your pants, between your rapidly slickening folds—he thinks if he can just keep rubbing like that, perhaps he can spread them apart enough to _really_ get you fucked up.

The look you give him is murderous.

“Yeah? Well _I_ haven’t fucking seen it, _Adam_. Maybe _I_ wanted to.”

“It’s by some guy named Toby Grisoni. We can look it up later,” he chuffs in your ear, using his free hand to guide yours to the bulging outline of his cock. You feel how hard he is in his jeans, how fucking _big_ he is—and _fuck_ , he feels _good_ … But you also wouldn’t mind making him cum in his pants out of spite. 

Now that’s a thought.

“You promise?” you ask, starting to drag the heel of your palm over his thick length.

“Maybe,” he grins. “Let’s make a game out of it. **First one to make a noise loses.** ” 


	13. Soft, sleepy morning sex

_**(cw: light somnophilia)** _

_**________________________________________** _

He loves the way you wake up so wet, loves how soft your body is while it’s still enmeshed in the last hints of early morning dreams. 

He slides his hands around your waist, grinding his sleep-thickened cock against the swell of your ass. You hum groggily as his lips find the nape of your neck, pressing warm kisses there that trickle straight down to your pussy.

“Adam, baby, it’s so early,” you grumble, smiling at the way he nips at the soft skin behind your ear.

“You can go back to sleep,” he whispers into your hair, working your undies down your thighs.

His plump, fleshy head parts your folds from behind, sliding up and down your soaking slit. You arch your back into him so his tip grinds against your stiffening clit. He nudges at your entrance—so tight, but so pliant and accommodating as he works himself into your heat, groaning at the way you stretch, stretch, stretch for him. 

He drinks in your little whimpers like his first cup of coffee. 

You’re half-awake while he pumps his cock into you, thoughts dreamy and cunt smoldering.

You could cum like this, eyes closed and body limp.

“Go back to sleep,” he murmurs with a grin, hand sliding up to knead your tits. “You know I’ll take good care of you.”


	14. Possessive Sackler

_**(cw: possessive dirty talk)** _

________________________________________

“You like this cock?” he asks, pounding in deep, making your vision spot out each time his fleshy tip knocks against your cervix.

You moan out your answer, digging your nails into his back, feeling every inch of him dragging along your walls. 

It’s not good enough for him, though—he wants your words, he wants to hear you say it. He yanks you back by the hair, forcing your gaze to meet his. 

“Who do you belong to?” he snarls, his eyes black orbs boring holes straight through you.

“You,” you gasp. “I belong to you.”

“Gonna fucking ruin you for anyone else.”

“C-couldn’t be”—his hips snap to yours so hard you hiccup—“anyone else.”

“That’s right,” he grits out. “I fucking own you.”

“Ahuh,” you say, eyes rolling back as his thumb drops to your aching clit, as your cunt starts to clamp down around his cock. _“You do.”_


	15. Catching Sackler jerkin’ it and playing with his titties

_**(cw: jerkin' it ayeee)** _

________________________________________

The telltale sounds flood your little Brooklyn apartment.

Needy grunts and growls, the smack of his fist on his hips, the slick slurps of lotion against his skin… Sackler is fucking his hand.

You move down the hallway quietly, stopping to lean against the doorframe with a brow cocked. He works himself furiously, teeth bared and abs flexed, the corded muscles of his forearms rippling. He’s muttering something that sounds an awful lot like your name.

Sure, he’s a nasty little perv, but it’s sort of gorgeous to watch.

“I got off work early,” you offer casually.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he shouts. “You trying to give me a fucking heart attack, kid?”

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” you say, raising both hands and sauntering over to the bed. “I was just enjoying the show.”

“Yeah?” he asks, promptly returning his hand to his cock, squeezing at the base to make his veins bulge. “You wanna join in on the fun?”

“Nah, not yet,” you hum, leaning over to lick a hot stripe over both of his nipples. “But keep going—please.”

He groans, slowly sliding his hand up and down his shaft as you press kisses to each of the freckles on his chest. It’s not long till he’s beating his cock without restraint, spurred on by the way you tongue and suck the skin of his pecs.

You pull off his nipple with a lewd pop.

“Nice tits, jerkoff,” you grin.


	16. Shit-talking switch!Sackler feat. some bondage

**_(cw: chaotic switchery, impact play, light bondage, light verbal degradation)_ **

________________________________________

“It’s game the fuck over for you when I get out of this shit,” he jabs, jerking at the set of cuffs you’d fixed on his wrists.

“ _Oooooh_ ,” you mock, brows pinching in faux-fear. “I’m so scared. What’s big boy gonna do to me?”

He growls, baring his teeth at you. “You won’t be able to sit down for a week when I’m done with you.”

You shrug, unimpressed.

A small, deadly smile flickers across your face as you drag the tip of the riding crop down his back and pat it gently against his bare ass.

“Awww, you think you’re so tough, baby.”

“Fuckin’ try me,” he snarls.

Drawing your arm back and snapping it forward, you bring the crop down on his left cheek hard enough to leave an angry red welt. 

You bring your lips close to his ear, savoring the little noises that slip through his clenched teeth. 

You grin.

“Count ‘em, bitch.”


	17. Gremlin!Sackler fingering the fuck outta you

**_(cw: light verbal debasement / name-calling)_ **

________________________________________

“Never felt a tighter fuckin’ pussy,” he rasps in your ear.

Your slick cunt squelches around the fingers he pumps inside you—he had to start with just one, but now he’s worked you up to two.

He thinks you can take another.

A needy moan tears from your chest when he crams a third finger inside you, curling all three upwards to grate against your g-spot.

“Dirty little whore.” He nips at the juncture of your neck and shoulders. “You want the whole fucking building to hear you?”

“N-no,” you whimper, cunt clamping around him. “ _Aah fffuck…_ ”

“Well I do,” he grins. “You walk in here looking so cute, but they should know what a slut you really are.”

“ _Adam, I—_ ”

He brings the heel of his palm to your clit, grinding it harshly as he drags his fingers against your front wall. It sends fire straight through your core, pulling your body tight like a bowstring.

“Go on, cum for me,” he snarls. “Let’s wake up some fuckin’ neighbors.”


	18. Shy reader turning passionate for Sackler

_**(cw: none)** _

________________________________________

You’ve always been so composed, so soft-spoken— _the calm to his storm_ —that he’s blown back with the gale of desire when your hands tug at his waves and your lips crash into his like a storm swell. 

There’s a moment when he’s almost overcome by that bashful streak of his, the wildfire of all the beautiful things you’re telling him heating his cheeks… but your kiss extinguishes it; he’s sizzling right back into you in an instant. 

He doesn’t know what finally thawed your restraint, but the tempest of you _together_ leaves a trail of clothes flung far and wide on your path to the bedroom, howling for each other.


	19. Your first time having sex... and it's with Adam

_**(cw: virginity kink, virgin reader, size kink, multiple orgasms, dirty talk, like... sackler dirty talk)** _

________________________________________

“You’re a VIRGIN?! _Aaaaah_!” Sackler is bouncing up and down. Wiggling. Absolutely fucking giddy. He grabs you by the shoulders where you sit topless on the bed, flustered from the inavertent admission, and shakes you back and forth.

“Shut the fuck uuu-up,” you warn. He grins and pinches both of your nipples, already pebbled from arousal.

“You’re a fuckin’ virgin! Are you sure you want it to be me?” he laughs, nipping and sucking at one of your breasts. “I’ll be a letdown. I’ve got a really tiny dick.” He winks. _Asshole_.

He does not, in fact, have a tiny dick, and you have no fucking idea how you’re going to take him. He’s going to break you in half.

He pushes your thighs wide, crawling between your legs and addressing your concerns.

“I’m gonna get you nice and relaxed first, babygirl. You’re gonna cum all over my face before you take my cock. Does that sound good? Hmm?” He buries himself in your folds, sucking at your clit before pressing his tongue inside your entrance. “Oh, your pussy is so fuckin’ sweet, can’t believe I’m the only one who’s tasted it.”

“Tell me everything you feel; I wanna know. I wanna make it good for you, for your little virgin cunt, okay?” he rasps up at you, and you try your best. You really do. But when he sucks his ring finger into his mouth to wet it and slowly works it inside you, you’re less coherent—even less so when he withdraws to try his larger middle finger, returning his tongue to swirl at your clit. You clamp down around his finger as he presses on a spot deep on your front wall, then just like he said, you’re cumming on his face; his lips and chin are shiny with you when he smiles. “ _One more for me baby, one more…_ ”

He adds a second finger and fuck, you feel full, but he’s praising you as he pumps you with his thick digits. “Look at you, taking it so good, stretching out your sweet pussy for me.” With a few more laps on your clit, you’re cumming again, then Adam’s sucking your juices off his fingers and crawling up next to you, fisting his swollen cock.

He tells you to climb on top of him so you can control the pace. He’s serious and soft for a moment: “It might hurt a little at first, (Y/N), just take your time, talk to me, if you need to stop lemme know. Okay?”

You line yourself up, and it’s a good thing you’re so drenched—it helps his fat cockhead slip inside you. The stretch-burn of it is delicious, and you’re _greedy_ for it; you sink down halfway to the hilt before a moan tears from your chest. “That’s it, that’s it, be a good little slut for me,” Adam encourages, and you drop your hips to his with a cry.

He’s snarling, clawing at your hips, and you have to take just a minute to adjust, to stretch around his shaft. When you’ve gathered yourself, you start to grind on him, lifting your ass up and working it back down in slow circles, savoring the intensity. In no time, you’re bouncing your hips up and down, panting and moaning, and Adam’s spewing filth. “Yeah, ride me like a fuckin’ pogo stick, tight fuckin’ virgin pussy, _gonna be the first one to fill you up with cum._ ”

“You’re a little whore just for me, aren’t you? Aren’t you? Who do you belong to?” he grinds out, his cock crushed with the pressure of your cunt clenching around him.

“ _Yours. I’m y-yours,_ ” you gasp as you cum on top of him for the first time that night.


	20. Pulling 'The Lip Bite (TM)'

_**(cw: none)** _

________________________________________

Clichés end up as clichés for a reason: they hold some truths worth repeating over and over again. When it comes to you and **Sackler** , _opposites do attract_.

Where Adam is loud and brash, you’re quiet and calm; where he’s impulsive and impassioned, you’re more reserved. You balance each other out, teach each other things. You’re like a chill-pill for him—a cup of mint tea on a stormy afternoon. And maybe you’re still a bit shy, but you’ve caught a little of that wild spark from him.

So when he kisses you—soft and slow and sweet with gentle hands cupping your cheeks—you trap his lower lip between your teeth, dragging it away from him and a moan along with it.

He looks at you, eyes sharp with hunger and pride, and says, “Have I told you recently how much I fuckin’ love you? Gimme another one of those.”

Leaning back into him, you figure it’s a kiss worth repeating over and over, too.


	21. Sackler finding innocent!reader's vibrator

_**(cw: light innocence kink, dirty talk, sex toys)** _

________________________________________

_The fuck was taking him so long?_

You’ve got the movie paused on the opening credits, sprawling out on the couch in Adam’s absence. When he’d asked if you had any chapstick, you’d jerked your chin in the direction of your bedroom. “Mhm—nightstand. Top drawer.”

Both hands are clasped behind his back as he rounds the couch, shit-eating grin spread wide underneath dangerously dark eyes.

_The fuck was up with him?_

“You find it?” You pucker your lips and smooch at him.

“Oh yeah. I found it.” He kneels down on the floor, leveling his eyes with yours. “But I wanna know what this is, (Y/N).”

All it takes is that first flash of garish hot pink to know he found more than chapstick in your nightstand.

You could sublimate with embarrassment as he turns the little rabbit vibe over and over in his hands, regarding it studiously.

“What is it, (Y/N)? Hmm?”

You’ve gone goldfish—all you can do is open and shut your mouth silently. _Blub. Blub. Blub._

“I thought you were a _good girl._ Do you shove this in your little whore pussy when you’re all alone?”

As if it couldn’t get any fucking worse, the first involuntary sound out of you is maybe, kind of… _ah fuck_ , it’s a moan.

You’ve never seen Sackler so fucking giddy.

“Do you ever think about my dick when you’re playing with yourself? I bet you fucking do. I bet you think about my cock all the time,” he simpers. Your hands shoot to your face—as if hiding could get you out of this—but he presses you for an answer again. “Tell me. Do you think about me when you push this into your _virgin pussy_?”

You can’t help the squeak you let out, and he _laughs_.

This is it. This is how you die. Horny and embarrassed. While Adam giggles and twirls your vibe in his obnoxiously-large hands.

“ _Tellllllll_ - _meeeee_ ,” he chimes.

Nose wrinkled, eyes squeezed shut… You nod. You split two fingers obscuring your face and peek out at him.

He still looks mischievous, but his eyes are soft and kind. “Well that’s fuckin’ hot,” he grins.

“Do you…” A deep breath in, a deep breath out. You smile at him sheepishly. “Do you wanna watch me use it?”


	22. Sackler taking care of drunky-monkey!reader

_**(cw: drunk reader, alcohol/drunkenness, fluff)** _

________________________________________

“ _GIRLS GONE WILD_!” You explode through the front door of your apartment, thoroughly and joyously sloshed, to find two of Adam on the sofas reading books. No. _One_ of Adam on the sofa reading _book_. 

He giggles and smiles a big, toothy grin as you bound over to him, gracefully knocking over the side table on your way. “Good night out with the gang?” he asks.

“GIRLS GONE WIIIIIIIIILD!” you repeat, pulling your shirt up by the hem and shaking your tits right in Adam’s face. You straddle his hips on the couch and shove a nipple in his mouth to stifle his laugh. 

_Mmmphhf_ … _mmm_ … he gives it a quick suck— _irresistible_ —before he pops off and cups your face in both hands, kissing each of your cheeks. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he smirks.

You drape your arms around him and plant a sloppy kiss on his forehead. “Yyyyyyeah. Ihhtwasgreat. But I’mssoo happy to be home withhyyou.” Another sloppy kiss. 

“Me too, Pebbles,” he says, smoothing your hair out of your face. 

You roll your hips on his lap and bite your lip, leaning in close. “ _Adam, I want you to…_ ” your voice trails off into a whisper in his ear. 

His eyebrows go up. “Right now?” he asks. 

“Right. Now.” Your tone is deadly serious—for being as drunk as you are—aaaaand then you promptly pass out on his chest. 

“How about in the morning,” he smiles into your hair as he scoops you up in his arms and carries you down the hall.

In the bathroom, he sets you down on the counter, gently leaning you up against the corner behind the sink. He pops open the medicine cabinet and rifles through your toiletries and cosmetics, finding the little pastel-blue package of wipes he’s seen you use when you’re too lazy to wash your face. 

He pulls a cloth from the package, gently cupping your chin in one hand, and swipes it over your cheeks, forehead, nose—taking the time to admire your sleeping face. _Fuck, you’re so cute…_ even when you’ve tried to single-handedly drink every Negroni in Brooklyn and now you’re drooling on his thumb a little. He grabs the bottle of ibuprofen and stuffs it in his pocket before cradling you in his arms, tucking your head into his chest and carries you into the bedroom.

When you’re spread out on the bed, he leafs through your pj drawer and grabs your coziest shorts and top—but after reconsidering, he puts the top back and fetches one of his t-shirts. He knows you like ‘em better, anyway. He works off your boots, your jeans, your top, and helps your floppy-noodle frame into your jammies, tucking you in with a kiss on the forhead.

You wake up with a headache that feels like pots and pans clanging. Faaack. _Sounds_ like pots and pans clanging. Wait. That _is_ pots and pans clanging. Adam’s warm, spicy scent fills your nose as you roll over toward the nightstand, and you realize you’re wearing one of his shirts. _Mmm_. You’re embarrassed at the time when you check your phone, then you see the ibuprofen laid out next to your favorite mug—filled with fresh, cool water that you gulp down eagerly.

It’s then that another smell floats into the bedroom, sweet and fluffy and buttery and… there’s Adam, buck-ass naked in the doorway with a stack of pancakes.

“Whhaaat the fuck, Sackler. You’re ridiculous,” you grumble, Adam sauntering over with his cock bobbing. “But you’re also great. Holy shit.”

“Well, is it everything you’ hoped for?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows as he sets down the stack. 

“What are you _talking_ about?” you reply, confused.

“Last night—” he says, “it’s what you asked for. _You told me you wanted me to cook you pancakes naked_.” 🥞


	23. Teaching you to give your very first blowjob

_**(cw: light innocence kink, size kink, cum-eating, praise kink)** _

_**________________________________________** _

“Your veeeerrry first? Wow. I am like, _so_ honored,” he grins, and you wrinkle your nose at him. “Really!”

_Shit. Fuck._ You might _know_ you don’t have any reason to be nervous, but you still _feel_ a little nervous. “What if it’s not good?”

Two big Sackler paws hold your face as he looks you square in the eye. “There’s literally no way it won’t be good. Literally. I promise.”

Emboldened, you shift down and run your tongue up the length of his shaft, over his slit. The little bead of precum you find there is salty and, and… _it tastes good._ Adam hums as you wrap your lips around his head.

You suck in a deep breath and start to sink down his length— _fuck, he’s a lot to take_ —stopping halfway to try to relax your jaw.

Adam’s mouth is half open, grinning, blissful. “You’ve got it, babe.”

“ _Ioono ihff I gaahh-it,_ ” you mumble around his stiff cock.

“You’re doing perfect. You’re perfect.” Your eyes flit up to his; he strokes your cheek and smiles.

You take as much of him as you can and then slowly pull up to his tip, hollowing your cheeks and swirling around with your tongue before you drop back down.

“ _Holy shit, yeah_ , just like that. _Just like that._ ”

Every pass of your lips gives you a little more confidence. You suck harder and faster and sloppier, caring less about how you’re doing the more you see how you’re undoing him.

“Fu-uuck, you’re so pretty like this. I wish you could fuckin’ feel what it’s like to be in your mouth,” he groans. “Would you play with my balls?”

“ _Auueah_ ,” you say, sliding off the head of his dick. “Like… how do you mean?” Your fist replaces your mouth on his slicked-up shaft, stroking up and down as you look at him quizzically.

“Cup ‘em—squeeze a little, not too hard. You can tug a li-i-ittle _jesuschrist_ …” He trails off when your hand comes to massage him and you return your mouth to his tip. You bob excitedly, spurred on by the way he groans and pants.

_You’re_ the one making him feel like this. _You’re_ the one making his brows furrow, his mouth fall open. You add your hand under your mouth, fisting his shaft as you suck and swirl with your tongue.

“ _Jeeeesus fuck_ , you’re gonna make me cum,” he gasps. “Do you—do you wanna finish with your hand, or, or I can—”

“Cum in my mouth,” you cut him off.

He keens. “Oh my g— _unhh_ , do you want my shirt to spit in?”

You shake your head no and hum _nnh_ - _nnhhh_ , not breaking your rhythm.

Adam… is enthused.

“Y-you want me to cum in your pretty fuckin’ mouth? You wanna swallow my cum like a little whore?”

_Mmhmmm_ - _mhmmm_ - _mhmmm_ , you hum in affirmation, your cunt simply sopping at his filthy words.

The muscles in his neck start to pop, his shoulders curling forward as his abs tense. “Babe, _fffffuck_ , I’m gonna, I’m…”

He cums and cums and cums—you do your best to swallow the hot spend that floods your mouth, wiping the rest from your lips as you look at him hopefully. “Was that okay?”

Adam looks at you dizzily. “Sorry, it’s gonna take me a sec to get my eyes uncrossed,” he smiles. “You—” he hauls you to his chest and wraps you in his arms, “—are fucking incredible.”

A big finger tilts your chin upward, and he kisses you deep, nipping at your bottom lip. He cocks an eyebrow. “Can I return the favor?”


	24. Sackler finding virgin!reader's dildo

**_(cw: virginity kink, innocence kink, sex toys, dirty talk)_ **

**______________________________**

“You have one, don’t you.” His grin is shit-eating. He pinches and twists at your nipples as your face floods with heat. “You definitely have one.”

“Maybe,” you say, hands flying to cover your face, peeking out at him through the cracks between your fingers.

“Showww me,” he coos, tugging at one of your tits till you gasp.

“Fine!” Rifling in your nightstand, you pull out the silky drawstring bag, tugging at the opening to reveal the round suction-cup base. Sackler lifts a brow.

The other brow rises to meet it as you pull, pull, pull out inch after inch of thick silicone.

You think of all the nights you’ve slicked it up with your tiny little bottle of lube, the way you’ve shyly pressed the tip to your entrance and held it firm until your pussy finally swallowed it, how you pump it in and out of you while you rub your tight little clit, wondering what the real thing would feel like. 

“You dirty… little… slut,” he muses, looking at you wondrously. “You can fit that thing in your pussy?”

“I mean… it takes some doing, but…” You’re burning up—but it’s not just embarrassment and nerves. 

“You have to stretch yourself out with your fingers first?”

You nod demurely, biting your lower lip.

“That thing’s almost as big as my cock, you know that?” he smiles devilishly, adjusting himself in his jeans. “Almost.”

You gulp, thinking about what he might be packing, about the way he could _ruin_ you with it. 

“Yeah?” you ask quietly.

“Mhm,” he hums lowly, eyes dark with something dangerous. “You wanna see it?”

Your lips part softly, a small whimper escaping your traitorous throat.

“You just have to show me what you do with yours, first,” he smirks.


	25. 'Helping' busy student!reader unwind

He kisses along your neck, nibbling at that place behind your ear he knows will slick your pussy right up. You let out a little moan, too tired to maintain any filters between your brain and mouth. You’ve got hollows under your eyes, papers scattered everywhere, thirty-seven tabs on your laptop.

“I can’t, babe,” you sigh out mournfully. “You know I can’t.”

“You need a break,” he grins, slipping his hands under the hem of your sweatshirt. “You need a pick-me-up.”

“I need to memorize this shit before tomorrow,” you glare, tapping at your notebook. “That’s what I need.”

He rolls your nipples between the pads of your fingers, dragging a frustrated sigh from your chest as you squirm with wetness.

“Read it out loud,” he says, kneeling between your legs where you sit on the couch. “It helps you remember.”

Rolling your eyes, you flip to the first page of your notes and begin reciting them to Adam, entirely suspicious of how interested he looks.

“Hey,” you snap as he drags your bottoms down to your ankles, pushing your legs wide.

“Hey, what? Keep reading,” he says.

Your words grow shaky as he presses his thumb above the cleft of your pussy, spreading your folds to expose your stiff little clit. 

“Adam, I—”

“Keep reading,” he says, smiling before he molds his lips around you, sucking hard. 


	26. Proud reader fucking Sackler backstage between shows

**_(cw: semi-public sex)_ **

______________________________

 _He’s mine,_ you’d wanted to say to the strangers around you while they applauded the play. _That one? He’s mine._

Tucked behind a costume rack, bent over a stack of stage chairs, Sackler pounds into your sopping cunt. You’ve been wet for him since the first act, since the first moment he walked on that big, bright stage with his newsboy cap and his deep voice and his fuck-me eyes. You love him all the time, but seeing him in his element? _Fuck!_

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” you pant. You could tell him a million times and it wouldn’t be enough; you could watch his next performance with his cum leaking out of you and you wouldn’t feel satisfied. 

The coarse wool of his peacoat scratches against the bare skin of your ass and thighs; you stifle your moans as his fingers find your swollen clit.

“When’s… when’s your call time for the next show?” you manage between gasps.

Adam isn’t concerned—his hands hot at your waist, branding you.

“Whenever I get tired of making you cum,” he growls. 


	27. Sackler loving on your teeny tiny titties

**_(cw: rc has smol titties)_ **

______________________________

The cold porcelain digs into your hips as Adam’s hands dig into your waist. You watch his reflection in the mirror, nipping and sucking the back of your neck. His eyes raze your naked body, still wet from the shower.

“I’m gonna be late for work,” you grumble, wrinkling your nose.

“So?” he grins, grinding the stiff bulge of his cock into your ass, pressing you harder against the bathroom sink. 

“ _Fuck_ …” you moan, letting your head loll back on his shoulder. He’s always pulling this shit. “Ugh, I have to get ready, you little fucker.” 

His hand slides up your damp torso to pinch and tug at your nipple.

“How am I supposed to resist when you’ve got such cute little tits?” he asks, giving you a sharp smack that travels straight down to your cunt. It’s that teeny tiny little jiggle—he really can’t resist. It’s game over for him every time you forgo a bra, every time you wear a thin tank that hints at the outline of your nips. 

He spins you around to face him, pushing you up on the ledge of the counter, spreading your legs wide.

“C’mon, sugartits,” he rasps. “Just a quickie.”

“Fine,” you huff.

He smiles like the little perv he is, ready to stuff you full of his cock…

But first, he’s gonna see if he can fit your whole titty in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> ················································
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic](jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡
> 
> [Buy me a whiskey?](www.ko-fi.com/jynzandtonic)
> 
> _No trigger is too small-- **ask me and I'll tag it!**_
> 
> **A brief note on sex and gender:** I'm AFAB nonbinary, so I while I write for fem!reader (anatomy-wise) and I *do* have a soft spot for certain gendered pet names (which are always tagged if applicable), I hope there's enough space for folx at a variety of places on the gender spectrum to feel included in my fics xoxoxo.
> 
> ················································


End file.
